


Cloudy Skies

by SlipperySylveon



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperySylveon/pseuds/SlipperySylveon
Summary: All he could do now is work. And work, and work, and work.





	Cloudy Skies

If you asked Miguel about his life before the vanguard, he could hardly remember it. After the attack on New York, everything seemed so, so far away. He couldn’t remember a time without war anymore. Losing Chase, well, it was the realization that none of them were safe. That more friends and family could die at any moment. It had been four years, and the world was just as bleak as ever. Colonel Marin always tried to keep the morale up around the base, but if anyone could see the truth of the matter it was the medics and the mechanics.

 

Miguel had people working around the clock to keep up with maintenance requests and repairs. The amount of times blood needed to be cleaned out from the inside of Striders to be given to a different pilot.. He’d rather not think about it. Too many friends lost. 

 

All he could do now is work. And work, and work, and work. He spent so many hours in the hangar, taking pieces of destroyed vehicles and using them to repair others. Making them stronger, faster, better to protect people. He’s sustained himself of coffee and a few hours of sleep a night for four years. But today, today he’s exhausted. He’s tired. He knows Miranda has a mission today and her Strider needs a bit of work. He’s been working on it since dawn. There are new recruits to take care of too.

 

The mission briefing always comes when he’s busy. There’s never enough time for him to get everything just right. The new recruits are..just two people? He doesn’t recognize either of them, and he’s too tired to care right now. He thinks about putting his headphones on and listening to some music to recharge for a while, but he knows he’d get an earful from Colonel Marin if she catches him...yeah, better not to risk it.

 

With the Vanguard out on their mission, Miguel can take a moment to breathe. To drink his coffee and put his headphones on. He decides to close his eyes just for a second or two. He tries not to think about the memories some of these older songs bring up. The happy ones, the ones with his family, with his friends, with Chase.

 

The seconds turn into minutes; before he realizes it, he’s dozed off. The music continues in his sleep and he’s practically dead to the world.

 

When he wakes, it’s with perfect timing. The Vanguard is heading back to the hangar, the Striders need repairs, and there’s a debrief that’s mandatory. He’s one of the last few to file into the room. He hears Miranda demanding answers, but he’s not in the loop.   
  
“Who were in those mechs?!” “No way those were drones.” 

 

Just what had he missed? But before any other questions could be asked, the Colonel gets everyone to settle down. Goes on a small spiel about the new science unit. He’d definitely be picking their brains later. He leans forward on the partition in the back of the room and tries to focus more. But he’s not ready for what he hears next, what he sees next.

 

“Hey gang. What’d I miss?”

 

The familiar voice, the words, hell even his face. Everything about this makes Miguel’s heart flutter and his stomach drop through the floor. He feels ecstatic and terrified at the same time. It’s been so long. He wants to believe it’s true. That Chase is standing in the same room as him, but it’s been four years. Could that really be him? Is it really Chase? Somewhere in his heart he knows it is. Or maybe he just wants it to be true.

 

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3! Thanks for reading!


End file.
